


Hope

by Valgus



Series: Scales and Scowl [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: “Hey,” Hinata said with a low chuckle, as he stroked Kageyama’s cheek. The dragon leaned into his palm, inhumanely warm and very red in the cheeks. “If it were you, Kageyama, I don’t mind the pain at all. If we had the baby together…”Hinata stopped. His breath caught in his throat.A baby. A half-dragon, half-human. An entity half-Kageyama and half-Hinata.Their baby.When Hinata thought about it, he felt tears prickled from his eyes.





	

Spring was right around the corner when Hinata brought up the whole magic and egg topic.

“Will it… like, _hurt_?” he asked warily.

It was a couple of days before spring. Both Hinata and Kageyama were on bed, legs tangled and everything. As usual, the temperature under their shared blanket was unnaturally warm from heat radiated by Kageyama's body. Hinata raised his face to look up at Kageyama, waiting for a response for his question.

Kageyama was in no better state tham him. He was blushing mess. His eyes kept gazing outside as he scratched his nape. But his sight always bounched back to Hinata.

“I mean… it won’t be easy. _That_ I know. I’m so sorry, Hinata. I don’t want to bring you through so much discomfort, but… _God_. This is embarrassing. ... _I’m_ embarrassing.”

The dragon, whose face was as red as tomato, finally gazed back at Hinata without looking away again.

And Hinata’s heart squeezed at the realisation that this ancient creature was a blushing mess because of him. Because Kageyama _thought_ about him.

What an adorable dragon.

Hinata raised his palm to touch Kageyama’s cheek as he smiled.

 _His_ dragon.

Hinata's smile bloomed.

“Hey,” Hinata said with a low chuckle, as he stroked Kageyama’s cheek. The dragon leaned into his palm, inhumanely warm and very red in the cheeks. “If it were you, Kageyama, I don’t mind the pain at all. If we had the baby together…”

Hinata stopped. His breath caught in his throat.

A baby. A half-dragon, half-human. An entity half-Kageyama and half-Hinata.

 _Their_ baby.

When Hinata thought about it, he felt tears prickled from his eyes.

“H-Hinata?”

Kageyama’s low, wobbly voice turned sharp with worry. He placed his forehead upon Hinata’s and cooed, “Hey, sssh. Don’t cry. It's alright, Hinata. Everything will be alright. ... If you were afraid, we don’t have to do it at all. We are now bound with magic as Master and Servant, after all. You don’t have to do anything. I’m already so happy, so blessed, that I get to spend every new day in my life with you.”

Hinata made a noise of half-chuckle half-sob. “Silly Kageyama,” he rubbed his forehead against Kageyama’s. His dragon was warm. So warm. So comfortable. Sometimes Hinata couldn’t believe his luck that he managed to find Kageyama in his life. “I’m… crying because I’m happy, you silly dragon. What do you take me for, really?” Hinata sighed, but with a smile. “I… would like to have your baby so much. So very _much_.”

At those words, Kageyama immediately grabbed Hinata’s head, cupped the smaller male’s cheeks with strong palms, and kissed Hinata feverishly.

Hinata had never been kissed so deep that he was practically almost fainting after.

“Wh-what is it, Kageyama?” panted Hinata, who now actually had to lie down to because his entire body felt like jelly.

Kageyama was blushing again, “You—don’t say words like that or my heat will come faster!”

Hinata froze, “… Is it even possible?”

Kageyama only groaned, then let himself fell forward upon Hinata. Hinata laughed, caught his dragon in his arms, and patted Kageyama’s back and nape. Kageyama was so warm that day at the end of winter. He felt so, so comfortable, considering he was bigger and more muscular than Hinata. Hinata felt Kageyama’s head next to him, hearing him breathing, quick and ragged.

 _What a beautiful sound,_ Hinata thought, circling his palm on Kageyama’s back, _The breathing sound of someone you love so much in this world._

“I don’t…” Kageyama suddenly mumbled, his lips almost brushed against Hinata’s ear. His breath was as warm as summer breeze. “… I don’t want to hurt you. We dragon can be very aggressive when it comes to mating. I don’t want to lose control and hurt you. You’re my precious sun, Hinata, and I want to protect you.”

Hinata closed his eyes upon hearing those words. Then he hugged Kageyama, squeezing the male dragon in his arms.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” he whispered slowly. “If it got too much, I’ll let you know. I’ve never really met any dragon before in my life prior to Akaashi and you, but you—“ Hinata smiled upon the skin on Kageyama’s shoulder “—you’re so _gentle_ , Kageyama. You’re such a gentle, sweet, and caring dragon. I know that you won’t hurt me. I just know. And believe you won’t. Because I think I understand how precious I am for you. And you need to know, too, that you’re also very precious for me.”

Kageyama said nothing, but tightened his arms around Hinata’s smaller hips.

The dragon the sighed, long and full of groan, “What did I ever do to deserve you, Hinata?”

Hinata chuckled, “I’ve been wondering the same thing, Kageyama. What did I ever do to deserve a dragon mate?”

Kageyama finally rose, caging Hinata with his arms and legs.

“You deserve the whole universe,” said Kageyama sternly, eyebrows furrowing.

Hinata laughed happily.

And Kageyama kissed his laughter once again.

(The kiss was as sweet and as slow as Kageyama the dragon was to Hinata. There would be time for fiercer kiss, now that spring was almost here.

Kageyama had spent so many springs alone, for his long age as dragon.

But, not surprisingly, to him, the upcoming spring feel like…

… _Hope_.)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a continuation, though not quite a story, of the Dragon Kageyama and Farmer Hinata series. I'm sorry it's pretty much nothing and very lowkey-ly done, but I wanted to write it. So I did.
> 
> I must thank **TheUsedDecoy, THE_HERO, LiYun, AkiSenpai, LittleLadyLime, Molletay000, traffleupagus, and Tacitmura** for leaving such nice comments on the story prior to this one. Your words meant a lot to me. Truly. Perhaps, there's a chance I might write the half-dragon egg baby story. Perhaps. The idea alone is quite intriguing, for I've never wrote KageHina parents story before.
> 
> I know I don't really write KageHina anymore (though I really want to, for I still have tons of ideas lodged on my iPhone), but I'm sure Haikyuu!! and every single one of you who ever read my writings will always hold a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading "Hope".


End file.
